Eric Olafson, Midshipman 74
Part 74: NEWPORT We entered the outmost orbit of the Dover System ten hours before the deadline. Har-Hi who stood next to me sighed. “I wished it would have taken longer. This is what I am born for, to be aboard a ship and roam the stars’”. I felt the same way and agreed with him, saying. “Me too.” The doors opened and Wetmouth stepped through, taking her seat behind the small science station at the rear of the bridge. I observed Har Hi who acted as the OPS officer of our little crew dedicating sensors from tactical to her console. Mao gave her a short sensor report and she acknowledged. Her bank of screens lit up, one showed an image of the local sun while another listed the current artificial sensor contacts within range. A third screen correlated the contacts with known Union transponder data. Elfi was running a logarithm on all communication chatter, scanning it for relevant key phrases. Krabbel plotted a waypoint course through the local system, while keeping a prepared escape course at ready in case of any trouble. Shaka slowed us down responding to a hand sign of mine. My friends worked like a well tuned machine as if they had done this sort of thing for all their lives and the pride I felt to have friends and a crew like that could not be expressed in words. Entering a system this way was not really necessary. We could have dropped out of Quasi-space much closer to the third orbit of this system and approach Dover planet directly, but I intended to follow Captain K’Tngnk example and heed his advice, he had given me when he allowed me to pilot the Madrid. Dover System was deep in Union space, had a large Navy base on the sixth planet and Thebes, the throne world of the Saran Empire and thus one of the most important worlds of the Union was only 70 light years away, Elfi was basically home, the Saran Empire stretched over many thousands of solar systems from here on out. I said.”Elfi do you want to call home?” “Already did this morning from my GalNet terminal. Mother sends her greetings to all of you.” I really dreaded it, that our time aboard the Barracuda was about to end and said. “No sense of delaying it; Elfi hail Newport and give me a channel.” She made the necessary moves over her terminal, added the necessary codes and identified the correct channels, and then she said. “You’re on Eric.” “This is Devastator Auxiliary destroyer USS Porter under command of Midshipman Eric Olafson calling Newport Control and request landing instructions. We are here for the Contest.” “This is Newport Control. Get of the channel Midshipman and let me talk to your Commanding officer. We like to do things proper around here.” “Sir I am the Commanding officer of this ship and I followed the proper procedures.I am recording your response to our log and will file an official complaint.” “Transmit your authorization codes and verification data. I never heard of a Midshipman commanding a Destroyer.” I nodded to Elfi and she pushed our new Order chip in the transmit reader and I keyed my Command codes. The channel was still open and we heard the voice on the other end say. “Only that crazy Captain Harris could have thought of that. There is a Midshipman out there in command of a Destroyer. The codes and orders have been authenticated.” Port control switched to visuals, the Newport logo was replaced by a life feed and we could see a human cadet sitting behind a Communications console, another also human officer stood behind him and looked at us with his disapproval still coloring his voice. “This is Commander Becker, Midshipman Olafson you are to land your ship near the Academy. Newport lacks a full spaceport as all big ship traffic is usually handled by Dover Six. Our only landing field is already filled to capacity, with the transports of other contestants. We were not expecting to accommodate a full sized Destroyer. However since you are here, landing permission is granted and you may touch down next to the landing field. May we ask you put your destroyer down gently and don’t bruise the grass to much?” I responded.”Aye Sir, we will try to land this eleven thousand ton Destroyer as gentle as possible.” He cut the transmission and Elfi said. “We received their landing instructions, manual coordinates; there is no external Port control coming on as it seems. I am transferring the coordinates to you, Shaka.” I made a waving hand gesture. “You heard the man, Shaka. Take her down and don’t bruise the grass too much if you can.” Shaka nodded without turning. He steered our ship down without going into orbit and through the layers of the atmosphere. The battle shields took on the most aerodynamic shape possible and we slid through the atmospheric layers like a razor blade, still the shields glowed white hot. Shaka kept us in a steep dive aiming at the largest continent surrounded by a deep blue ocean that made me hope I would find time for an extended dive. I checked my own readouts displayed on a bank of screens above my seat, Shaka kept us only a minute fraction under the speed limit of fleet regulations for planetary landings on an occupied world and a ship of this size, but he maintained this speed all the way down, neutralized our fast descent virtually at the last possible moment. The landing field was just a large Duro-crete field in the middle of park-like surroundings. I counted eleven D12 shuttles, three D30ties as well as a larger Leyland Transport. Indeed there was little room. Shaka set us down at the outer edge, all our landing gear still on the Duro-Crete and with less than maybe twenty centimeters to spare between the Destroyer and the hull of the Leyland transport. He made an elegant move with his hand, pushing engine controls to zero and said “Landing maneuver complete. I found us a spot and there is no bruised grass.” I smirked at him. “I think you caused a few hearts to miss a beat. Whoever watched our descent expected to see a fireball next.” Shaka shrugged. “It was a perfectly legal maneuver. Besides you didn’t say a word so I assumed you were okay with it.” He had a hard time to keep a stern face. Technically he was right, it was my responsibility and I let him do it. I tried to give him a similar stern look. “I hope you remember me if they demote me and send me Visi-Cards once in a while.” Har-Hi pointed at the main screen. “Looks like we will find out soon enough, we got company.” There was an open ground skimmer floating across the grass and speeding towards us. I got up closed the clasps of my uniform jacket and said. “Everyone grab your gear and let’s meet them on the ground outside. Circuit shut her down and lock her up.” We stomped down the boarding ramp, carrying our gear bags. Circuit was last and said to me. “All systems in rest mode. Lock down level three commencing on your word.” I said. “USS Porter, recognize Olafson, Eric. Complete lock down.” A contour hugging, purple film like force field engulfed the hull right after the ramp retracted and the access port had closed. The ship was now inside a Paradim force field and secure from any unauthorized access. The Ground Effect Skimmer stopped a few feet away from us and the human Commander who had spoken to us before we landed, a Saran Lieutenant Commander and a Cadet, all of them wearing deep green uniforms debarked. A fourth man remained behind the controls of the skimmer. I instantly recognized the Cadet. It was Wintsun and he also recognized me. For a brief moment it looked like as if he could not believe his eyes and I could have sworn I saw an expression of hatred flashing over his face, but I was certain I had misinterpreted whatever I thought I had seen. Wintsun was my friend after all. I made my friends stand at attention and snapped myself into the required pose and saluted the approaching Commander. “Midshipman Olafson and team reporting to Newport Academy, Sir.” Commander Becker inspected us silently, starting with Krabbel and looking at each of my friends and then he stopped before me, his hand behind his back. His face was without a trace of emotion, but his eyes managed to convey his displeasure. Then he looked at my ribbon panel and his expression changed to surprise and he took the rigid position of parade stance and saluted me.” Medal of Honor recipient, present.” The Lt. Commander I suspected to be Saran due to the traditional helmet like styled, black hair followed suit and so did Wintsun and the operator of the skimmer. After the appropriate moment of silence, Becker relaxed his stance and said. “At ease.” He pointed at my ribbon display, after we had changed our postures and said. “I do not approve of the theatrics you have just displayed. Landing your ship this way made me put half the planets emergency responders on alert.” “Sir we never exceeded the speed limitations and were at no point endangering us or anywhere else.” “There is a difference between recommended speed limits and keeping your descent at only zero point five percent under the maximum legal speed, Mr. Olafson, However it is always an honor to meet a man so highly decorated.” He kept looking at my ribbon display. “I have not seen many officers even after a lifetime of service so highly decorated. It appears to me you managed to collect almost every medal and commendation we have on the books before even becoming a commissioned officer.” Wintsun stepped behind him and handed him a PDD in clipboard mode. “Sir, here is the personal file on Cadet Olafson.” Becker took the device and glanced over it. “It appears most of it is classified.” Wintsun responded by saying:”Commander Becker Sir, I know this man, I am sure he earned each of them.” Becker turned.”I have no reason to doubt the Assembly, the Speaker of the Assembly or any fellow officer who recommended these rewards for valor and excellence; I was merely surprised to see a cadet in his third year so decorated. You have met Mr. Olafson before, Cadet Wintsun?” “Yes Sir, Cadet Olafson and I went through basic together and he is a friend of mine.” Becker nodded and turned back to us. “We do not use the term Midshipman here. You are called Cadets. I know you are used to be Midshipmen while serving on a ship, but this is not a ship. Mr. Wintsun is one of the finest Cadets that ever came to Newport and I value his opinion. Maybe Captain Harris sent us a group this time that manages to get second place.” In my ears he sounded just like Lt. Clusen, despite the fact that he was not a Thauran. He said to Wintsun. “See to it, that they accommodated and situated.” “Yes Sir!” The Commander was returning to the skimmer. The Saran Officer bowed before Elfi. “Your Majesty. What an honor. Is this an incognito visit?” Elfi said. “I am just a Cadet like anyone else, Sir.” Becker stopped in his tracks turned and barked annoyed. “Lt Commanders do not bow before Cadets.” The Saran said.” Sir they do, if in presence of our Majesty’s daughter Princess Elfiatra. I must not remind you sir, we are not just in union space we are also inside the Saran Empire, and her Mother is the Queen herself.” Becker was now clearly angry; I could see the muscles of his jaws move as he was grinding his teeth. Technically Elfi’s social status made no difference in the Navy and we where all the same. But as the Lt Commander just said, she was the daughter of one of the most powerful persons in the Galaxy. Queen Cleotrix ruled over the Saran Empire. The Sarans were the ones that gave Earth Faster than light technology and the Saran Empire was one of the founding members of the Union. Almost a third of the fleet was maintained by Saran contribution. Elfi’s mother was the undisputed absolute ruler of that Empire. Elfi’s heritage elevated her to levels of importance I still could not comprehend, even after meeting her mother. Elfi suddenly radiated authority that was almost physically detectable and she said. “Your recognition and devotion pleases her who is the Princess. I command you however to disregard this aspect of her person. She who is the princess is a Cadet in this navy and you will act upon me as if she was any other Cadet.” The Saran Officer did not salute but bowed deeply.”My life has gained meaning, your highness. Fortunate to gaze upon your likeness so closely and learn that she who is the Most Precious has chosen to serve the Union in such fashion makes me proud beyond comprehension. Hail to Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire, second daughter to her Majesty the Queen Cleotrix the second.” After saying all this he stopped bowing. “It will be as you wish, Cadet Elfiatra.” Our princess was suddenly Elfi again and she smiled disarmingly.”Thank you, Sir.” The Commander kept grinding his teeth but he too bowed. “It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty.” He then boarded his flier, barked at the Lt. Commander to follow suit and the skimmer left accelerating fast. My green skinned friend had been left behind and he turned and Wintsun slung his arms around me. “It is so good to see you again! I was so sure I would never see you again damn Viking-Pirate, after what happened at Camp Idyllic.” I returned the embrace. “I missed you too, Chlorophyll-face.” He seemed genuinely happy to see me and until now I should have feel the same way, but I could not shake the feeling that there was something odd about his behavior. Did Olia not tell him, or Limbur his best friend? They knew the truth and tried everything in their power to save me. Wintsun slapped my shoulder.”You know Galmy is here too and Limbur!” “That is awesome.” I responded. His news only deepened that strange notion of mine. If they were here, they surely had told him that I had been exonerated, especially Limbur who was his friend even before he joined the Fleet. He still smiled and added. “Galmy and Limbur came yesterday with their team from the USS Avalon.” He pointed with his finger at an area beyond the landing field. “We don’t have a real space port here and usually everyone comes in small craft, but the Battle Ship landed over there and everyone was certain no one could top that, but then you show up in your own Destroyer. Landing it like a maniac.” I tried to suppress my suspicion and sought of myself as a fool for even having such thoughts about a friend and said. “Alsher let me introduce you to my friends.” I had just finished introducing my friends to Alsher Wintsun as the skimmer returned. The pilot, a male cadet said. “Lt. Commander Apep sends you this Skimmer with his personal regards.” Wintsun said. “It appears we don’t have to walk the seven Klicks to the Academy Compound after all.” So we loaded our gear and the skimmers Arti-grav protested with a high pitched hum as Hans stepped aboard, but adjusted and off we went. The surroundings reminded me of the forests of North America, I had visited during a Virtu Class Excursion back in Basic school. Wintsun explained. “We have all kinds of climates and conditions here; there are deserts and mountains as well as Jungles and permanent ice areas. All used for Cadet training. Here on the main continent is the main installation of the Academy and Newport City, with stores, shops and the like.” He went on telling us about the planet and the academy and how hard they trained and how high the standards were of succeeding in tests and training exercises. While he was talking the academy complex came into view. It was a collection of buildings inside an almost sterile looking park, with lawns, manicured trees and bushes. The buildings were completely different from what I had seen on Arsenal II, where most of the facilities had been underground. The buildings were made of brickwork, had slanted roofs covered with dark red tile and small windows. They reminded me of Nilfeheim and not a modern naval school. None of the buildings was taller than three stories. Flights of Duro-Crete stairs led up from paved roads to wooden doors. The flags of the Union, the fleet and the school fluttered on flag poles before what I assumed to be the main building. There were no robots anywhere, no slide ways and nothing else that would suggest this was an installation of a Tech Level eight society. We stopped at one of the long buildings and Wintsun said. “That is block C and your dorm will be on the second floor.” He waited till we had grabbed our gear and then he showed us the way. The doors were indeed made of wood and did not slide away as we apporached but had to be opened manually. The floors inside were made of polished stone tiles and the walls paneled with wood. A peculiar scent stung my nose, a smell I had not noticed anywhere since I had left Nilfeheim, it was the distinct odor of floor wax. He led us up a flight of stairs and down an identical corridor as the one below with many doors on each side He opened one of them into a simple furnished room, with bunk beds, metal lockers, a wooden desk and a number of chairs. There were no auto beds, no door that led to a hygiene cell. Wintsun made an inviting gesture. “This will be your dorm for the time you are here.” Circuit didn’t sound happy as he said. “This place is so retro, dare I say primitive. These beds are made for humanoids, what are Non humanoids like Krabbel to do? Not to mention these beds will never hold a Saturnian.” “Everything here is supposedly very traditional and designed to instill self reliance into us. There are hardly ever any Non Humanoid cadets as regulars here. I guess those who are non-human have to cope and find a way.” Circuit said with a sharp tone in his voice. “So Non humanoid cadets are not considered to be elite material for this hallowed academy?” “It would be prohibited barring any union member cadet to study here. All I am saying is I have not seen many non humanoid Cadets come here.” I didn’t like what was said between the lines.”It will do, we will make it work and we find a way to make this place as comfortable to my non humanoid friends as to the rest.” Wintsun did not respond to that and changed the subject. “You ended up on the Devastator, I should have known. I expected you to end up here with me.” Now I was sure he was lying, just at the landing field he claimed surprised to see me still alive. He went on, not missing a beat. “You would not have liked it here though; Cadets spend a lot of time waxing floors, tending lawns between training classes. Not exactly environment where you could show your special talents.” “What talents do you think as special?” “Oh, being independent, finding your own solutions to things and all that. These are traits they do not like here at all.” Har Hi gave me a questioning look as he sensed the edge in my voice, but he then asked Wintsun. “So you are competing in this Contest?” “I won’t personally compete, I and my team are in the Admin staff and Commander Becker picked me as one of his assistants, but the Newport team is primed and ready and they are expected to win of course.” Wetmouth usually not know to make sarcastic remarks said with a snappish tone. “It always helps believing your own propaganda, I guess.” Wintsun either did not get it or did not choose to respond. He took a step back. “Look at those uniforms. And you got the Ace batch. Sometimes I wish they would have sent me to a ship instead, but is an honor to be here and leads always to command. The Admiral who runs this place would not like to see me being friendly to you. He disapproves of the training methods of other academies and is of the opinion it should be him who decides on the training curriculum of the entire Cadet training program and not the Ult of Arsenal II. At least that is what he tells us.” Mao snorted. “That sounds indeed just like Stahl described him.” “You met the Immortal himself?” Har Hi crossed his arms. “Admiral Stahl gave Eric command over the Devastator for a while and that is no joke. He even fought a space battle commanding her against a whole Dai Clan.” Wintsun seemed impressed and said. “That sounds like Eric alright.” Wintsun went to the door. “Got yourself the Princess of the Saran Empire no less, you are sure moving up in the galaxy, coming from Nilfeheim and all. Well I got to go and tend to other new arrivals.” He waved from the door. “Good luck all of you and it was sure good to see you Eric. We will have time to catch up after the challenge, the competing teams are always allowed to stay and celebrate with us after Newport wins.” He left. Elfi came real close.”Got yourself a Princess, eh?” “Hey those where his words not mine. I haven’t talked to him since I left Basic.” She kissed me on the cheek. “Oh don’t be so shy, this princess could fare much worse. I know mother would not mind.” Har-Hi still looked at the open door. “He seems nice.” I was certain he didn’t mean what he said. “I can’t help myself to think he lied to me the entire time, but maybe it is this place that made him that way. He is the same and yet he is different. I guess we both grew up.” Mao stemmed his ham fists into his hips and said. “Now what? What are we supposed to do? I am hungry.” I said. “Let’s make this hole livable. Circuit you see if you can organize extra mattresses so we can make Hans a bed. Liberate them from wherever you can. Those bunk beds never hold his weight and take Krabbel with you. Mao you go snooping, Intel mission if you will; keep your eyes and ears open and report back in an hour. Wetmouth see if you can find a local library or something like that and reference past competitions. Let’s see what they are exactly demand from us.” “I am way ahead of you on that one, Eric.” She said.” I did that already. She then added. “But you are right it wouldn’t hurt to check the local sources.” I looked at each of them and said. “Second place is no longer an option friends; I begin to understand how Captain Harris feels and without sounding vane or too self assured, I think we can.” They all agreed. Part 75 » Category:Stories